illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmithing
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Ingredients: Blacksmith Buffy Breaker & Blacksmith Quebacon Hickory, Grenny Recipes: Token Wench Brumhilda & Token Wench Grizelda, Medil How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to the trainer: Blacksmith Buffy Breaker in Patrian or Blacksmith Quebacon Hickory in Ipcus. You can also learn in from Grenny in Lynderyn. # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from from Token Wench Brumhilda in Patrian or Token Wench Grizelda in Ipcus. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Blacksmithing Recipes). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from Blacksmith Buffy Breaker or Blacksmith Quebacon Hickory, but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to you inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Blacksmithing Recipes Level Beneficial Name Ingedients Where Profit 0 20 Plans Dark Dagger Blacksmiths Hammer, Small Gold Bar, Black Leather Vendor -100 6 25 Plans Red Dagger Blacksmiths Hammer, Small Gold Bar, Red Leather, Dark Dagger Vendor -100 10 50 Plans Skullthumper Campfire, Refined Metal, Blacksmiths Hammer Vendor -13 20 40 Plans Magic Moon Wand Crummy Stick, Small Gold Bar, Blacksmiths Hammer Vendor -2 20 100 Plans Quartz Staff Rose Quartz, Large Gold Bar, Blacksmiths Hammer Vendor -175 25 55 Plans Rough Katana Liquid Flame, Small Gold Bar, Blacksmiths Hammer, Chisel Vendor -200 25 75 Plans Deluxe Broadsword Liquid Flame, Large Gold Bar, Blacksmiths Hammer, Chisel Vendor -175 30 45 Plans Blood Dagger Blacksmiths Hammer, Steel Bar, Refining Liquid Vendor -125 35 50 Plans Light Katana Light Metal, Blacksmiths Hammer, Refining Liquid, Plain Leather Vendor +75 45 60 Plans Chain Link Belt Refined Metal, Blacksmiths Hammer, Refining Liquid Vendor -25 50 85 Plans Obsidian Pauldrons Blacksmiths Hammer, Obsidian Drop +13 65 80 Plans Reinforced Chain Belt Refined Metal, Blacksmiths Hammer, Refining Liquid, Liquid Flame, Obsidian Vendor -50 65 100 Plans Lightened Broadsword Fine Silk Cloth, Blacksmiths Hammer, Refined Metal, Light Metal, Liquid Metal Vendor +125 100 105 Plans Raging Dagger Fire Ore, Blacksmiths Hammer, Tear of Dusk, Essence of Rage, Refining Liquid Vendor ? 100 105 Plans Divine Wand Refining Liquid, Blacksmiths Hammer, Tear of Dusk, Essence of Divinity, Mithril Bar Vendor ? 100 105 Plans Spiritual Staff Refining Liquid, Blacksmiths Hammer, Tear of Dusk, Essence of Spirit, Light Metal Vendor ? 100 105 Plans Courageous Blade Refining Liquid, Blacksmiths Hammer, Tear of Dusk, Essence of Courage, Fire Ore Vendor ? 100 105 Plans Laughing Lute Refining Liquid, Blacksmiths Hammer, Tear of Dusk, Essence of Laughter, Liquid Flame Vendor ? Category:Skills